


Smashin'

by DirtyComputer



Category: Metroid Series, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Tis the season. I fulfill smash bros related smut prompts requested by YOU in the comments. See the notes at chapter's end for the rules.





	1. Homecoming(LinkxPeach)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie to get me started and get the story out there.

The newest iteration of the Smash Bros roster always started out with a welcome party. A welcome back for most, but a whole new experience for many. It didn’t take long, however, for some debauchery to start. It WAS Smash Bros after all. A fighting tournament series where heroes from across time are plucked from their homes, lives, loved ones and obligations and thrown into a Mansion just large enough for secrets to be hidden. It was to be expected. 

Anyone who had paid close enough attention to the sounds eminating from the Broom closet, even over the sounds of the music. The sounds of slurping, moaning and the occasional glurk slipped through the cracks of the door. 

A groan slipped out of the young man in the closet’s mouth as he was worked over. Peach noticed the higher pitch, confirming her suspicion that this wasn’t the Link she used to know. Not exactly, anyway. She had pulled this poor boy into the closet with her and started groping him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear like she knew him. The poor boy must have been so confused. 

The closet was cracked so only a sliver of light from outside sneaked in. Peach could see now that she was paying closer attention that his features were quite a bit softer and his iconic blonde hair longer. All this went through her head while her lips were locked in an air tight seal around his cock, and the awkwardness of the realization made her slow down her frantic work.

She drew away with him, a little pop echoing inside the closet as she let him go free. She quickly replaced her mouth with her sleek, fabric covered hand. “You’re not who I thought you were. Not quite, anyway.”

Link couldn’t say anything, he was still in a daze brought on by shock and pleasure. He managed to blurt out “I don’t know who you are either.”

Her strokes sped up, causing him to hiss. “You didn’t try very hard to stop me.” Through the thin sliver of light, Link could catch her lips tighten. She smirked. “Maybe you aren’t that different. You didn’t used to like blondes, though.”

“I’ve always liked blondes.” Link insisted. Peach simply hummed to herself before taking him into her mouth again, causing him to grunt. He wasn’t the most talkative, but he was a sensitive one. Lots of emotional feedback. This was still Link. Just a little younger and a little less experienced. 

Link surprised her by grabbing her head, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her at her own pace. Peach let out a surprised glurk as Link went into overdrive on her face. Her eyes glazed over. She quite liked being the assertive one, but this is how she’d rather it be. She only wished she had worn a shorter dress so that soothing her now throbbing loins was a possibility. 

Link pulled out of her with a groan, firing a load into her face. Peach didn’t flink, quickly reaching up to stroke him through the orgasm. His moans finally solidified the difference. Not as confident and mannish, but hoarse, higher pitched, and less controlled. A less eccentric girl wouldn’t be minding all of this as she got her whole front sprayed with semen, but Peach had gotten dangerously used to being in this position with far bigger loads. 

Peach wasted no time, standing up and opening the door as Link hurridld closed his pants. The light shone into the closet and both parties got a full view of eachother. A post orgasm haze mixed with embarrassment was on Link’s face. Peach beamed, looking as serene as ever...aside from the plain as day white streaks of Link’s seed going down her dress. 

“You gonna clean that up?” Link asked as he clicked his belt. 

“Nah. I’d rather everyone know what I’m about.” She chirped before strutting back out to rejoin the others. Link swallowed. This was going to be an..experience.


	2. Training Day (Peach x Samus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peach and Samus for Ariety.

Peach tumbled off of the raised platform, yelping as she ate the padded floor for the third time. She looked up to see Samus standing at the edge, hands placed on her hips with a playful smile. “That’s 3.”

The blonde bounty hunter’s physic was always striking. Tall, muscular without sacrificing her curves, with a wonderful smile to top it all off.. Her pose, statuesque and confident, showed off everything Peach found attractive about the bounty hunter. The usual skin tight zero suit that showed off these assets beautifully was replaced by a black sports bra that showed off her toned midriff and a matching set of black, tight jogging pants. Peach wore a simple white shirt and tight shorts that showed off her strongest assets, but she knew she paled in comparison to Samus.

Peach and Samus’s sparring sessions had been a bit of a constant since the two became friends. Peach was desperate to have more of an impact on the battlefield and Samus decided to see what she could teach her. The sessions lead for Peach’s standings in Smash to improve tremendously and the little “twist” they had started putting on the proceedings last tourney helped even more to motivate Peach to do her best. 

Samus hopped down from the raised platform with grace and ease, walking over to one of the chairs on the other side of the practice gym without even waiting to see if Peach was following her. “You know the drill.” 

Peach sighed, standing up to follow. “I’m out of practice.” 

“Clearly.” Samus replied. She pulled her pants down nonchalantly, exposing her bare behind to Peach. Every time she saw the bounty hunter’s toned, full, perfect ass she always found herself flushed and licking her lips. 

She turned and sat on the chair, legs spread and her soaking snatch apparent. “I’m not complaining though.” She said with just a hint of smugness. “Chop chop.” 

As much as Peach wanted to dive into her and eat her out like her life depended on it, she took it slow. She pouted as she took position beneath Samus, trying desperately to make how eager “You seem eager. Do you get off on pushing poor innocent Princesses around?”

“This was your idea, you ditz.” Samus giggled without missing a beat. “Less lip, more tongue.”

Peach glared, but eventually complied, putting her head between the bounty hunter’s legs as she leaned back in the chair. Samus only sucked in a breath when Peach made contact with her thigh. She wasn’t very loud at all during their sessions. Her reactions were a bit more physical. Peach liked working over a screamer, but Samus was fun in her own way. 

After kissing all over Samus’s thighs, Peach licked playfully at her folds, eager to get down to business but enjoying the build up a bit too much. She grabbed her hips and latched onto her, dancing her tongue around Samus’s clit as she felt the Bounty muscles tense around her. Samus let out a low hum, sending butterflies through Peach’s chest.

Peach had to be more precise with women when it came to oral, dragging the flat of her tongue slowly up her folds and dragging out a pressured press of Samus’s clit with the tip. Gasps and hairy moans slipped out of Samus and creeped throughout the gym as Peach worked her magic. 

Her tongue grew weary, so she compensated by kissing her clit, sucking it softly and causing Samus to clench her firm muscles around her head. Peach let out a hum at the increased pressure, the sheer strength behind the dominating gesture reminding her that Samus could crush her, beautiful as she was. It sent a rush through her that had her grip tighter so a hand didn’t slip into her shorts . That was against the rules, after all. 

Samus cursed as Peach ate her out faster, wrapping her legs around the princess’s face and grabbing either side of the chair as her hips began to gyrate almost automatically. “Fuck.” She hissed. The princess was always amazing with her mouth, but she couldn’t tell if she had just missed having the blonde buried between her legs that much or if Peach was just in top form today. 

Samus let out a mix up gasp and moan as she came, grabbing Peach’s hair and trying to find a way to somehow make the space between them smaller as her liquids coated Peach’s face. Peach submitted, letting Samus practically ride her face through her orgasm. She didn’t dare move until Samus’s limbs loosened, leaning back on her heels and taking in a few deep breaths. 

Samus didn’t linger long in the afterglow before she stood up and walked across the room to retrieve the cleaning supplies to wipe the chair down with. She didn’t dare stumble, but Peach noticed that her confident strut from earlier had relaxed significantly. 

Samus spoke up first as she began to wipe chair. “I guess you’ve been practicing   
without me.”

Peach giggled, licking her lips. “Oh, I get a   
of oppurtunities to practice that stuff.”

“And you’ll get more if you don’t start beating me.” Samus replied sharply. “Its time for the second set. Let’s get back on the platform.

She slipped into her pool of clothes onto the floor and retrieved her black panties, neglecting the pants as she pulled them up. Peach stood up, eyeing the bounty hunter’s ass all the way. Her hand laid on her thigh as she tried not to think of how much she was aching underneath her shorts right now for touch. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to focus with you dressed like that.”

Samus turned to her, smirking. “It’s psychological warfare, princess. It’s good practice.” She turned, not even having to command Peach to follow her up. 

“I still think you get off on this.” Peach muttered, but Samus heard her complaint.

“I repeat," The bounty hunter called her out." This was your idea. Maybe you’re the one who gets off on being pushed around by a big strong lady, yeah?”

Peach turned red at the accusation, guilty as charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, house rules.
> 
> -Toss out your ideas for short smut fic involving any playable characters from Super Smash Bros. Post a pairing along with a short scenario. EX: Peach wants to catch up with her old fling Link, but doesn't quite realize this is a new guy. He's still a cutie though, so that wont stop her.  
> -M/F and F/F preferred. I may occasionally take on a Yaoi request so you can throw that out there if you like, but just know they're way less likely to be done. It's okay to request group stuff but again I'm less likely to do it since that's more work.  
> -Peach is bae so involving her somehow will probably get you some bonus points.  
> -I won't do anything involving scat or blood and will delete comments asking for those.  
> -Don't send the same prompt twice. If you've posted it, I've seen it.


	3. Pedal to the Metal(Captain Falcon x Lucina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Falcon x Lucina for Waddlebuff.

Patience was not Douglas J Falcon’s strong suit, Lucina noted. 

 

Chatter echoed idly from the main hall as he kissed her, feeling her waif-like form through the white summer dress she wore around the mansion casually. The dress wouldn’t last if he could help it, So Lucina helped ease it down her thin form and into a pool of fabric on the floor.

Captain Falcon pulled away to admire the sight of her. She was a tad shorter than him, skinny with little in the way of curvature. She was defined by the muscles her life as a warrior had built up. She wasn’t the type many would suspect Falcon to be into, but to borrow the words of another famous bounty hunter, he simply loved a woman who could kick his ass. The fact that she was otherwise so youthful and cute when it came to most other things beyond fighting made it even better. 

Falcon pushed her onto the bed and she grinned wryly in response, toying with the ponytail her hair was tied into. “You haven’t changed at all.” The way she confidently and playfully spread her legs for him as if egging him to tear the striped undergarments off of her reminded showed Captain falcon that the young warrior had changed quite a bit. The stiff, socially awkward worry-ward he had started sleeping with last was now much more laid back and cocky young woman, eager to get pounded at mid day with the door open. He had waited what felt like ages to lay with her again, her tight body being his favorite in the mansion.

Falcon peeled the racing suit he wore everywhere off of him, the definition that the racing suit barely hid becoming more apparent as it joined Lucina’s dress on the floor and he stood before her in a tight pair of boxers, bulge apparent. Lucina flushed at the sight of it, thoughts of what had been by far the most satisfying dick she had in any realm rushed through her and she licked her lips. 

“You implying I have a patience issue?” He grinned, closing in on the eager princess. “‘Cause by the way you’re looking at me, I’m not the only one.”

“I’m a strategist.” Lucina bragged with a smirk. “Patience is my nature. I’m not a racer-” She sucked in a breath as Falcon placed a thumb on her fabric covered pussy and applied pressure, grinding the digit back and forth. 

“Racing’s all about patience.” Falcon replied coolly. “Sometimes you give it your all sure, but sometimes you have to wait for the right moment to make a turn.” Two more fingers. “That’s not even getting into me. I like to let cocky rookie brats think they have the upper hand….” He tore the garment off of Lucina with an audible rip. “Before I hit the gas and put them in their place.”

Lucina, soaking wet and mouth agape, giggled. “You know I have no idea what that stuff means. Last race I was in was with horses.”

Falcon smirked, using his free hand to pull off his helmet and drop it to the floor. He dove on top of Lucina in a rush He kissed into her neck, grinding his fabric covered bulge against her opening as he drew out more and more moans from her. As heavenly as Lucina’s little mewls and whines were, he didn’t want to linger on foreplay. He always lived in the fast lane in everything he did. 

He pulled off of her only to peel the boxers off of himself, letting his cock free and pushing it against her entrance. “Fuck.” She breathed. “Aren’t you supposed to be fast? Don’t keep me wai-Ah!” Captain falcon shut her up with a shove that pushed his throbbing member into her. She gasped as Falcon pinned her down and got right to work, using his strength to pound into her at a breakneck pace. Lucina was pushed into the mattress over and over, gasping and mewling with each thrust. “Gods!” She gasp, her head rolling back in bliss. “Fuck!”

These were the sounds Captain Falcon lived for as he went into overdrive, guided by sound and sense. Lucina’s wet snatch gripped him with the same tightness that had him addicted to her all those years ago, and the way she danced and sang under his touch let out a primal drive that only ever came out on two occasions: on the race track and when he had a woman in his arms.

He let out an animalistic grunt, pounding her deeper into the bed. Lucina licked her lips, drool loose from her lips as she lost control of herself. This cock was burrowing so deep and so fast and scratching itches she didn’t even know she needed scratched. God, she missed this fucking cock. “Fuck! Captain!” She shrieked, clearly apathetic to who heard her at this point. “Drop that fat fucking load I know you’ve been saving for me.”

Falcon had to oblige after that. The slow evolution of Lucina from some shy, awkward young woman he had to guide into sex by hand into an eager, thirsty little whore was unbelievably hot, and Falcon got off even more knowing he was the catalyst for it. He grunted, grabbing her hips and slamming into her as she squealed. Her walls were vandalized with his spunk as he filled her to the brim. She twitched and writhed, their hips gyrating together as they rode the wave of his orgasm. Many a raised eyebrow and scrunched face passed the open door to the room as they gasped and grunted their way through their climax, but neither of them cared.

 

Lucina had climaxed multiple times during the encounter, but still she had the nerve to spread her ruined pussy and hungrily demand “More.” It was a challenge. She wanted to outdo him. To leave him in the dust, so to speak. 

He was going to make her regret this challenge. “You’re on.” He whispered before slamming into her again.


	4. Praise Me(LinkxPalutena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gives oral worship to the goddess Palutena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link/Palutena for LL23

Slow, sensual kisses up Palutena’s leg. The sensasions made her flinch a bit, and the careful attention to touching on every inch of her made her smile.  
was the praise a goddess deserved. If only more men were aware of their place. 

And it would be none other than Link, law abiding, errand running and goddess fearing Hero of Legend doing the mansion Goddess such a service. He knelt before her place on the room’s only chair, on his knees and kissing her leg in nothing more than a pair of blue boxers that did nothing to hide his arousal. Palutena ran a stroke through his golden blonde hair. “Not an inch of flesh untouched, my champion of the evening.” She cooed.

Link, on the flipside, was hating how much he liked haughty, condescending women right about now. He was red as a beet and turned on beyond belief by the gesture. It was a little demeaning in the best possible way. 

When Palutena said that only men who worshiped her body could claim it after Falcon made a pass at her, Link simply took her up to the challenge. Men like Falcon simply didn’t know how to take it slow and appeal to, if Link were to be frank, someone stuck up. They liked feeling like they were the most important people in the world and you had to appease that. 

At least, that’s what he learned from dealing with a certain royal over the years. Not to name names. 

Link was past her knee and kissing at her inner thighs. Palutena’s dress didn’t leave much to imagination and it only made the tightness in his pants grow. He had to remember patience, though. He took his other hand and rubbed circles over her other thigh, a little closer to her snatch. Palutena mmm’d in approval and spread her legs just a little more, revealing her soaking wetness through her lacy white panties. Fuck. 

Palutena stopped him as he drifted a little close to her legs. “I don’t think you’ve earned your right to taste me yet.” She couldn’t hide her smirk as Link’s big blue eyes widened like saucers. He was such a cutie. 

She gave him an alternate surprise from her position above him by dragging her dress downward and exposing her cleavage. “When I said worship my whole body, I meant all of it.”

\--

They moved from a chair to the bed. Link was on top of Palutena, but that by no means meant he was the dominant one as She pulled him into his neck. Her power moves were subtle, but stern as she guided Link on a trail down her body by his neck. When she wanted him to move along she gripped him tighter. When he was moving too fast she would tug his ponytail lightly. 

She was different from Zelda in a lot of ways. Zelda was haughty and fussy but rarely made power moves physically. Palutena liked to remind Link through touch who was really in charge. 

He sucked at thr cleavage. Burying his face into it in a move he wasn’t sure would be received as defiance. Palutena almost yanked his ponytail again, but Link peeking over her chest with his puppy-dog eyes stopped her. She pulled at her dress instead, yanking her mounds free and exposing them to the warm air. “Go on, hero.” She giggled.

Link responded by taking a nipple into her mouth. Palutena’s small, restrained gasps and has melted away into full blown moans. She relaxed the grip on his ponytail completely, putting a hand through his hair and caressing it instead. 

He switched to the right nipple, careful to keep the left occupied with his thumb. Her moans pushed him to play harder. Link flushed at the sounds she was making, the aching in his loins agonizing but not enough for him to dare shift his focus. He simply loved playing a girl like an instrument too much to quit. Palutena on the other hand loved a man who spoiled her. She liked a giver, and Link gave in  
aspect of his life. 

“I think you’ve earned the right to taste me now.” She whispered, interrupting Link’s work not with any force, but a suggestion. Link slid down between her legs in an instant, careful to let her remove her soaking undergarments herself. Her hips raised and long toned legs stretched over him in an almost intimidating manner as she drew the fabric free.

She was exposed to him now, her slick lips dotted by a green bush that matched the long flowing hair on her head. Link licked his lips before proceeding slowly, careful to account for the fickle goddess’s tendencies but eager to please. He took a long, drawn out lick at her folds and Palutena’s grip on his hair tightened a bit on contact. The taste was unnaturally sweet, like nectar. 

Link was driven to dive in, locking onto her clit and toying with it as Palutena’s legs tightened around him. He practically came in his pants at the sensation of his head being squeezed. It was alarming and uncomfortable how strong Palutena really was, and the best part was that Link could tell how hard she was holding back. She could crush him like a toothpick, and that made the erection in his shorts that much harder to bare. 

She pulled his ponytail again. “Deeper~” She moaned, and Link was obedient. He stuck his tongue through her nethers, peaking around with it as her moans increased in audio and volume. As far as he was concerned, this was his reward for his patience. Getting between the legs of a goddess and making her shout and scream over the work he was putting in. 

The long, aching amounts of buildup came to a head as Palutena came far earlier than Link was expecting, her grip on him tightening like a steel trap. She drenched his face in her quim, rocking and seizing around him as she rode the wave of a good climax. 

Finally, her grip loosened and she looked down at her champion. His lips were drenched in. He was red as a beet and had clearly been strung along for too long. 

Palutena laid there disheveled and breathing heavily. She decided to drop the act and keep it simple. “You can fuck me now.”

It was Link’s turn to get his as he took the permission as a green light, jumping the goddess’s curvaceous form. He pulled his boxers down and penetrated her immediately. Palutena laid dormant as Link had his fun. Her lazy attitude when it came to sex had become obvious to both of them by now, but it was clear Link didn’t mind with the speed at which he rammed her into the mattress. 

Palutena yelped and gasped. Not as loud as before, Link noticed. It was hard for him to care at this point, though. He had solved the puzzle and now this was the part where he got to enjoy his treasure: tight, goddess pussy wringing him dry.

Rough and ragged breathing dominated the room along with the sound of flesh slapping together. The two held each other for dear life, both of them devoted to giving Link his well earned climax. The fact that the pleasure started again for Palutena almost immediately only helped matters as that tight grip came back again, this time around Link’s waist

“Give it to me!” Palutena moaned, her legs locked around him.. “Fuck! Show those goddesses of yours who you really belong to!”

Link came without announcement. A long, drawn out moan echoed through the halls of the Smash manor as Link painted Palutena’s walls white. He collapsed in a heap on top of her, spent after a long session of teasing. 

Palutena brushed a hand through his hair, relishing in the afterglow of having a legendary hero work her over twice.

“I see why your goddesses chose you now.” She chirped, giving him a small kiss on the head. “I hope they don’t mind if I borrow you every now and again.


	5. Calling to the Moon(Snake/Bayonetta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta takes a special interest in Snake. The legendary soldier thinks he can handle anything, but she turns out to be more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake/Bayonetta for lolrus555

"Funny.” Snake whispered, his personal space being violated in the best possible way as Bayonetta trapped him into a corner, one leg stretched upward to put her heel against the wall by his ear. “Usually I’m the forward one.”

“For a soldier you don’t seem to have much of a plan for when you’re on the backfoot.” Bayonetta droned, playing along with your game. “You seem a bit flustered, sweetheart. There are a lot of boys and not too many men around here. I was hoping you’d fall into the former camp.”

Bayonetta had been on a bit of a conquest of sorts throughout the Smash mansion. If she was going to be here for an extended period of time, she needed to find a good lay. Feeling out the mansion's inhabitants was the best way of figuring out just who she could count on. It was simple: She'd turn on the charm, pull them into her room and fuck their brains out. Whoever kept her from getting bored was the winner. 

The search so far had proved fruitless. She didn't expect Snake to be much more promising, but the way the sneaking suit clung to his tight form showed her that he was at least well endowed.

“I’m just surprised. Snake smirked. He tried to take control, wrapping his arms around her hips and giving her firm, shapely ass a hard smack. “There aren’t many women that can keep up with me.”

“Keep up with you?” Bayonetta smirked confidently, sending a slight wave of intimidation through snake. “Oh, honey.”

Her heel clacked to the floor, and with a single finger, now glowing purple with umbra magic, she drew a line down the soldier’s sneaking suit. Uncharacteristically, she got on her knees before him to finish the cut, running the makeshift blade lightly over his member as a bit of a tease. 

As soon as she stood again she slid the sneaking suit off of him, it and the straps of his gear falling to the ground with a light clatter. “I’m way ahead of you.” She cooed. 

Snake swallowed, genuinely caught off guard as he stood before the umbra witch emasculated. His entire toned, naked body exposed to the witch like it was nothing. She looked him up and down and licked her lips, stopping at the sight of his throbbing hard cock. 

Meekly, he muttered “You can fix that right?”

“Get on the bed.” Bayonetta ordered, and Snake compiled as if she was a commanding officer. Bayonetta was upon him immediately, humming to herself as she lorded over the soldier. “Let’s see if that smart mouth of yours is worth a damn.”

“Oh, we’re jumping right into that, huh?”

Bayonetta crawled up until her hair covered snatch was inches from her face. “I have to see if you’re worth my time, don’t I?” She smirked. 

Snake didn’t take it any further as the umbra witch’s magical suit peeled away to expose her soaking snatch. She put a hand on his forehead, running her fingers through his hair. “Now be a good boy and eat me.”

 

Snake compiled without question. Being bossed around in bed was unusual for him, but he had never met a woman with the confidence before now. This was the chance of a lifetime, he reasoned, as he dove right in and started on her snatch, clutching her hips and putting his infiltration skills to good use. 

Bayonetta hummed at the first contact of his tongue as snake went to town on her folds, the gentle hair ruffle quickly turning into a light pull. She had Snake in a vice grip. He was pinned down at the enemy’s mercy and he was getting a strange rush off of it that he couldn’t describe. 

Bayonetta on the other hand was right where she wanted to be. Firmly in the literal driver’s seat as Snake poked around inside of her at her behest. She didn’t know what to expect when she decided to take the legendary soldier for a ride, but so far he had proven he knew his way around a women unlike the other men. His tongue was working wonders on her as she drew closer and closer to the breaking point.

Snake could feel her muscles constrain and relax with every motion. Soft moans began to slip out of her. He had her now, he thought. He gripped her tighter, giving her hair-clad ass a firm smack. 

But Cereza wasn't one to be played like an instrument. She pulled his hair upward, ramping up the intensity to match him in the middle of her pleasure. “Come on, boy. Make me cum.” She hissed. 

Snake embraced the lack of control graciously, letting Bayonetta physically ride him to her finish. She used his tongue as a toy to get herself off, releasing with an uncharacteristically high pitched whine. Snake’s jaw was coated in her juices as she released some of her pent up energy. 

But it was far from over. Bayonetta stood up on the bed, taking a few steps back as the hair that made up her outfit unveiled the rest of her body. She was perfectly curvy in all the right places. Snake made a mental note to pay more special attention to her breasts next time as he saw how perfectly shaped they were. 

She turned around, straddling him in reverse as she rubbed a gloved hand across her catch, making Snake twitch with anticipation. “Time for the best part….” She cooed. 

She rose and in one smooth motion slid over snake, capturing him in snatch. Snake groaned, just about ready to bust right then and there from the anticipation but deciding to hold out for as long as he could. He couldn’t see Bayonetta’s face as she elected to ride him in reverse, knowingly giving an eyeful of what he was fixated on: Her ass.

Snake had a light grip on her hips as she gyrated against him, letting him have the tight wet snatch he’d been waiting all evening for. Her hands gripped the matress tightly as she slammed onto her over and over again, groaning and moaning as the sounds of thighs slapping together filled the room. “Come on, boy. Don’t just let me walk all over you-ah!” Bayonetta’s taunt was cut short by Snake rising to meet her, his grip on her hips tightening. 

The two had thrown all sense of bravado to the wind now, smashing against eachother frantically as if they were racing to a finish line. They moaned all the way, Snake’s member surprisingly pleasing for Bayonetta and Bayonetta’s snatch having just the right grip on snake. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Bayonetta shouted, all pretenses of being in control gone as snake pounded the ego out of her. She felt herself getting closer to that well sought after climax.

Snake gripped her, gasping and moaning himself as he felt his explosion coming. He simply couldn’t hold on much longer with all the teasing he’d been through. He swore, burying himself up in her and releasing torrent after torrent into Bayonetta’s waiting witch pussy. Bayonetta whined, his warm seed coating her walls with a unique sensation. 

Snake collapsed with a sigh, and Bayonetta pulled off of him turning and straddling him again from the front. She hung over him, drawing a line up his chest and looking him in the eyes with that ever smug smirk of hers. “I hope you aren’t too exhausted…” She whispered. “That was just round one.”

“‘Course not..” Snake drowsily replied. “...Round one out of...how many?”

Bayonetta leaned in and whispered. “However many rounds it takes until you’re dry.” 

Snake didn’t know quite where to place the feeling that shot through him from that chilling proclamation, but he was suddenly at full mast again. It had to have been more arousal than fear.


	6. Relief(Pit x Samus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pit/Samus for MeeMeeHeart777. Sorry it's so late. I'll catch up on a few of these over the weekend.

The locker room was unusually quiet. A fighting tournament with a majority of male participants usually meant such a space was flooded before and after match. People adjusting their gear, changing out of sweaty armor and so on. 

But this time Pit was alone, slipping out of his tunic after a particularly straining battle. It was a 1 on 1 on a day where there were no fights. More of a sparring match. Pit’s ever so lovely goddess had been boasting about his power and it had attracted the interest of a certain equally cocksure space bounty hunter. One thing led to another, and Pit found himself in a one on one match with Samus to fight for his Goddess’s honor. 

It was a pretty even match too, until Samus, ironically, lost her power armor. To be frank: The tight, blue jumpsuit and the way it clung to her so tightly left little up to imagination. Poor, gutter-minded Pit had lost all concentration then and there and had been beaten soundly. Literally whipped into submission by the bounty hunter. 

The earful he was going to get from Palutena was bad enough, but Pit had other worries on his mind. The suit provoked a certain reaction from him. One that wasn’t uncommon among the male fighters, but their gear made it less...apparent. Pit wore a tight pair of black shorts that were only partially obscured by his tunic. His boner was so obviously apparent that he fully expected to get ALL of the shit for it. 

The worst part was that it wasn’t going away. Pit knew how easily he got hot under the collar from the centuries spent with a literal goddess who wasn’t shy about her body. A woman about as beautiful dancing around in a tight suit would probably haunt him for hours unless he made the decision to relieve some tension. 

So he sighed and decided to count on the audible noise the door to the locker room made when it opened. He sat down on one of the benches, leaning back a little and quite shamefully pulling his cock free from his shorts. It was standard procedure whenever Pit got a little flustered, but usually he had the benefit of a little more privacy. 

 

Pit pushed those guilty thoughts about Samus he’d been attempting to suppress to the forefront. The tight suit and the way it exposed how curvaceous she really was. Her long legs and the her high kicks emphasized them. Her breasts and how badly he wanted to bury his face into them..god, the way her ass curved and shook with every-

“Hey, Cupid. You in here?” A familiar feminine voice called out. Pit rushed to make himself decent, uncertain if she’d come in but not willing to take any chances. He stood, pulling up his shorts and throwing a plain tank top from his bag over himself. 

“Yeah?” He called out.

 

She didn’t bother to ask if he was decent. He heard the door open. It wasn’t common for the women to barge into the male locker room unwarranted or vice versa, but it was more of a common courtesy than a rule that was enforced. 

She rounded the small corner that seperated the entrance from the locker room proper. She knocked sarcastically on the side wall, standing before him with a playful smirk. A shockwave went through Pit as he got another eyeful at how the Zerosuit squeezed her form. She’d come in fresh after the battle, a few loose tears still fresh on it and giving Pit peaks of skin. 

“What’s up?” Pit said in what was probably the most pathetic attempt at nonchalant he’d ever heard.

“Yeah, About that.” She began. Pit glanced over to see her demeanor had gotten serious. “You were holding back, there. I don’t like it.”

“Hold back? Me?” Pit let out a clearly nerve-wracked chuckle. “C’mon, Sam. You know I don’t think you’re just some dainty flower I need to be gentle with, right?”

“I   
like it rough.” Samus agreed. Her wording made Pit blush.

“That’s why I’m confused.” She continued. “It’s like you gave up halfway through the match. How the hell are we supposed to know who’s stronger like that?”

“Well..maybe I’m just having an off day, right?” Pit stammered, turning back to his bag to look at nothing. “Performance issues.” 

“Sure.” Samus replied. Pit thought that would be the end of it until he caught her coming closer to him out the corner of his eye. “Samu-” He began before a single finger pressed against his cheek stopped him. She gently nudged him until he was looking her in the eyes. It took all of Pit’s power to focus there and not give her body a once over. 

Samus’s deep blue eyes could only peer into Pit’s soul for so long before he looked away with a nervous chuckle. 

“Wow, it’s hot in here. Are you hot?” 

“Look at you, flyboy.” Samus said with a hint of exasperation. “You were so eager to fight me before but now you can’t even look me in the eyes. Something’s bothering you.”

Pit turned all the way around this time, getting more and more self conscious about his boner the closer she got. “Well, I dunno. Like I said. Just an off day.”

“An off day. Right.” Samus said. Before Pit could affirm himself she was upon him, arms wrapped around his midsection. A single hand traced the bulge in his shorts. “This is just because you’re off today, right?”

It was all too much for Pit as he turned around and backed himself toward a row of lockers, stammering and face flushed with red. “Uh…”

He couldn’t resist looking her up and down now. Her perfect figure was on full display, along with her fleshy

“Now, I don’t want to overstep my bounds here…” Samus began. “But it seems to   
like you just need a little stress relief and you’ll be back at 100 percent.”

“Are you coming on to me?” Pit blurted out. “Because it’s fine if you are. More than fine. I’m single and everything. I mean, no duh, right? You’ve heard my corny jokes and my-”

“You talk too much.” Samus cut in abruptly. “You should learn to just…do.”

“How?” 

“Like this.”

Samus smirked before leaning down to kiss him. Pit let out a moan as she claimed him, her tongue swirling around in his mouth. Pit wasn’t one to just take it lying down, though. She gave his lip a small teasing bite before letting him loose, a trail of drool being the only connection left between them.

“You aren’t a bad kisser.” She breathed. 

“I’ve had practice.” he replied. 

“From your goddess?” She asked. He nodded sheepishly. 

“What is she to you?” She asked. She didn’t really know why since she didn’t plan on stopping either way. 

“She was…” Pit stopped for a second to think, as if the words to describe it didn’t exist. “She was my everything. She doesn’t have to be my only thing, though. I’m not hers.”

“Atta boy.” Samus said with a smirk. She pulled him off of the lockers, pushing him onto the surprisingly wide bench with ease. “Let’s see what else she’s taught you.”

“I….feel like I’m going to be more of an exhibitor than a demonstrator.”

“You don’t have to be…” Samus cooed as she stripped before him, unzipping the zero suit and peeling it off in one smooth Pit’s jaw literally dropped when her breasts exposed themselves in a way that couldn’t help but make Samus smile. 

“But if you want to be on top of me,” Samus began before going to straddle him. Leaning him closes as she sat in the smaller boy’s lap. “You have to be able to pin me down.”

She grinded against him, sending gasps and moans out of Pit as the friction sent jolts of pleasure through. Samus grinned, her tongue breaching her lips as she eased Pit’s tension a little bit at a time and worked him over. 

“I better stop before you ruin your shorts.” She laughed. Pit’s face twisted up. Women seemed to pick on him even when he was between their legs. 

She pulled away only to step to the side of the bench and strip the rest of the way. She the only garment that she wore under the Zero Suit: A pair of matching blue panties. exposing her hairless, soaking core. Her whole body was on display now. Abs and muscle helped define what was otherwise a shapely and curvy body. 

She raised a high leg over Pit and straddled him again, this time hovering directly over his face as he laid back to do his duty. He knew from the start that Samus would get hers before she took care of him. That’s kind of what he was counting on. The little angel felt most comfortable on the bottom. 

Pit latched onto her lips with an eager hum, working in his element. His hands came up to grasp the bounty hunter’s hips as she rocked against his face, her fluids spilling around his mouth and her thighs beginning to cling to him in that way he loved. 

Samus let out gasps and moans as she ran a hand over the angel’s chest. She straddled him in reverse, the rest of his thin body on display as he worked his magic on her from his position beneath.

Samus was a possessive lover, but she never wanted to be a selfish one. She ran a hand over his tight black shorts, teasing him but not wanting to push him too close to the edge just yet. His erection was cleary telegraphed and the sheer size of it pleasantly her. It was a far cry from the biggest she’d ever had, but the little angel was definitely above expectations there.

Another way that he was delivering was with his tongue. Someone had clearly put the angel through the ringer on working a woman over between her thighs. Men had the tendency to faulter in this position, but Pit poked and prodded like a pro. Exploring her damp cave with an efficiency she couldn’t help but admire as it sent jolts of pleasure spiraling through her body again and again and again.

Nothing pleased Pit quite as much as having a woman moan and squirm over him. One such as Samus who was usually quite reserved was a bonus. He clutched her hips, surprisingly possessive in his submissive state as he ate her out with vigor. 

Without warning, her thighs tightened around him as she came with a high pitched gasp, squirting all over Pit’s face. She leaned over, struggling to keep herself upright as she twitched and gulped in air.

She was back at it in an instant though, taking a leg off Pit and strattling him again, this time facing him and hovering over his shorts. There was no way she wasn’t getting him back after he ate her out like that. The kid was a natural. 

“You don’t have to move a muscle.” Samus whispered as she slid his shorts off, exposing his cock. Samus was too busy gazing upon it to notice Pit’s flushed expression. 

She climbed over him, sheathing him inside of her with a gasp. “Just sit tight.” She muttered as one final word of advice before she began gyrating her hips, sending shockwaves through Pit. He’d been largely untouched throughout the encounter and his sensitivity was through the roof. 

Pit slowly dissolved underneath her, his expression growing more and more dazed with lust as Samus gyrated squeezed him with her sticky wet grip. His elbows went up, covering his eyes as his moans got hard and hard to hide. 

It surprised him when Samus pulled his arms away, pinning him above him and giving him a possessive glare. One as if to say “Eyes on me.” Her blue eyes peered into his as she leaned in and gave him a kiss for his troubles. She leaned up again, smirking at Pit’s renewed focus as she began to bounce up and down on his cock.

Samus was showing a surprising amount of composer for someone who was riding dick, but the afterglow had shaken off quickly and Pit’s organ was rocking up inside of her and filling her in all the right ways. She licked her lips, knowing she would come again soon as she began to match Pit’s moans with her own. 

Pit helped her along by grabbing her hips, actively thrusting up to meet her as the two bounced off eachother in an aggressive, primal coupling driven by a post battle lust. They’d been sizing eachother up all fight, and now they were able to let all of that tension out in a scramble of groping and grinding. 

Pit came first, yelping and thrusting up into her as he exploded. Samus’s insides were painted with hot white spunk as she seethed, getting a second orgasm herself for her troubles. He collapsed, Samus collapsing on top of him with the combination of the fight and the sex exhausting them both. 

The afterglow got to them both, Pit wrapping an arm around Samus and Samus nuzzling against them. It’d almost look like a moment of tender love if the mess between their thighs that was quickly ruining the bench they were on wasn’t an elephant in the room. 

“Not bad, flyboy.” Samus whispered before she laid a soft kiss onto Pit. He flushed, filled with a strange sense of pride. 

“We really need to shower though.” Samus said, beginning to sit up. “Can’t go around smelling like a couple of teenagers that can’t keep it in their pants.”

“Yeah. Would be a shame if people knew the truth about us.” Pit laughed before Samus gave him a gentle flick to the head. 

“Ow.”


	7. R&R (DaisyxLittle Mac)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Little Mac for Jawbreaker

Mac had been training all day and was looking forward to a relaxing afternoon on the beach alone. The smash mansion was never a boring place to be, but the loud and proud personalities of all 74 of it’s unique occupants could...take its toll, so to speak. 

It was grating. 

There were a few quiet places to be found not far from the grounds, though. The nest of trees that was visible from the higher floors of the mansion had become a place for a bit of quiet training. The beach was a fair bet further than that; you needed some kind of vehicle to get to it and back in a reasonable time.

But it was worth the trip for the silence, Mac accepted. Being able to rest these sore bones ahead of the beginning of the tournament on the beach side was more than he could ever ask for. He closed his eyes, taking in the sun on his bare chest. He only wore a beach variant of green shorts that matched his usual boxing wear. He sat in a beach chair, content with just the sound of the waves. He sighed in satisfaction.

“Oh, hey there big Mac~”

Oh no.

His eyes shot open as the sound of a thousand angels crying out in agony broke his zen. Such a lovecraftian horror of sound could only belong to one individual. 

Daisy. 

She walked around behind him, blocking out his son as some sort of symbolic gesture. She smiled a playful smile, her brown hair bobbing as she cocked her head. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve been sore as hell. Wanted somewhere quiet to reset.” Mac quickly clarified. Peering at her over his sunglasses. 

“Same!” Daisy shouted in an in an ear piercing way that made Mac jump. “Doesn’t the mansion just get so rowdy? I don’t even know how you’re supposed to get any training done in there! It’s ridiculous. That one crocodile guy especially is just..”

Mac’s senses were failing him. He was beginning to zone out, his eyes trailing off. He peered down her body. She had a towel over her body marked with her trademark flower patterns, which was curious enough but not usual. She held it together at her chest with one hand, the other emphasized her ramblings. The towel didn’t hide much, stopping where her thighs started and showing off her curves elegantly. At least the view wasn’t so bad, Mac reasoned. 

“And   
Dedede just smashed it with his hammer. I smacked him so hard with my frying pan, he had to go to the infirmary. I guess he thought he was being funny, right? But there was pumpkin stains all over my dress, for christs sake. I mean, I guess I wear a lot of orange, so it doesn’t really matter, but you see what I mean?”

“Yeah…” Little Mac mumbled, struggling to keep up. “You..won’t have to worry about that here, at least.”

“Great!” Daisy smiled. “So...you don’t mind sharing a little bit of your spot here, do ya? I’d love to get some rays on me.”

Inwardly Mac dreaded being sat next to her for the whole of his outing, but it’s not it was up to him to decide where she went. “Long as I get my peace and quiet.” He decided with careful emphasis. 

“Great! Me too! I totally get you.” Daisy chirped. “Totally.”

She walked over to the side as Mac took a sip of the drink in his hand. She was out of sight and thus out of mind. 

He took another sip, close to returning to his dreamlike state until she cleared her throat. Mac turned to address her before the sight caused a flushed, coughing fit. 

“I just wanted to know what you thought of my new bathing suit.” Daisy quipped, grinning. 

The joke was that there was no bathing suit. She lounged on her side before him, perky breasts staring back at him as she lay bare. Her hips curved upward. She grinned sheepishly, relishing in the attention. “Well?”

It then clicked in her mind that he was still choking. She sat up quickly. “A-are you okay, dude?”

The sputtering finally stopped as he cleared his throat, sunglasses crooked. “Yeah, I uh...just caught me off guard.” He finally stuttered out in a throaty voice. “You’re...going for a full body tan today, huh?”

That was dumb, but this whole situation was dumb. Daisy smirked, legs crossing. “Something like that. Could use some sunscreen, though. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh, it’s in my bag, let me-that’s not what you mean.” Mac realized as she crawled back around to the front of the chair, this time kneeling beneath him. 

“I mean, this. Daisy said, pressing a finger against his increasingly evident bulge. 

This was stupid, but it was also reminding Mac that he was so focused on training that he hadn’t been laid in months. 

One of the premier pieces of advice from his coach was not to just stick it in crazy girls, but it wouldn’t be the first time Mac ignored some pretty solid advice for something far more emotional and bull headed. 

“Fuck it.” he said, reaching to removed his shorts before Daisy stopped him. 

“No, you don’t have to do a damn thing. You said you were sore, right?” Daisy smirked, mischievously. “A lazy little princess like me hasn’t been training all that much, so I might as well get some exercise in.”

 

She pulled them down the rest of the way, eyes widening at his package. “I guess I was right on when I started calling you big mac.” She giggled, licking her lips. He was almost comically disproportionate. 

Mac, on the other hand, was really hoping she’d start using her mouth for something other than talking soon. She delivered eventually, giving his shaft a good, long lick before taking him whole. She suckled and swallowed him, her process quick and dirty as she started taking more and more of him in her mouth as quickly as she could. 

Mac swallowed, his distant exterior unravelling under her touch.   
she was good at this. She was swirling and licking at him with an eagerness unmatched as she stared deep into him with her big blue eyes. Every reaction seemed like compensation enough for her. 

And to a degree, it was. Daisy was known for being kind of an attention whore and there was some truth to that. She relished off the attention and the reactions men gave her. She loved the way every single grazing of her tongue left them huffing and puffing. She loved how those pent up feelings manifested themselves in a literal messy explosion at the end of it all. 

She was a bit of a cock-worshiper despite what her tomboy leanings would have you believe. She wanted to push him further. Go deeper. Really wring that explosion out of him. She pulled out of him, stroking him and taking a deep breath before sheathing him in her throat with a   
Mac yelped.   
he moaned. An eyebrow shot up as he exploded down her throat. Daisy pulled off of him, eager to get some of it on her face as he shot load after load of pent up frustration. She lived for this, relishing in the unique type of warmth that lined her face.

Mac realized caked with more sweat than ever and gripping the armrest for dear life, opening his eyes to asses the damage. Daisy coughed a bit and looked back at him, streaks of white painting her face and hair. She smirked, bringing attention to the line of seed that crossed her lips. 

The sheer sight was enough to get him hard again, to Daisy’s delight. She stood, .hopped onto the chair with him and got on level with his hips. Mac scooched forward a bit to meet her, both eager to embrace this next part without a word. 

She slid on top of him, and Daisy gasped in pleasure. The first real touch she had had all day besides the idle rubbing she gave herself while getting off Mac was penetration. She was filled up with one of the biggest cocks she’d taken in a while as she watched his face twist with ecstacy. “I want every single drop you have in you.” Daisy breathed. 

Daisy’s pussy was as tight they came. It clung to Mac like a vice grip as she gyrated and danced on him. His cold exterior had completely faded now as he clung to her ass and gave it a few good smacks. He had long since forgotten about Daisy being a nuisance. The view before him was better than any sunset as she rode him, hunger in her eyes as every part of her shook. Her breasts heaved up and down with every thrust as she milked Mac for all he was worth. She was thinner and tighter than the other Princess but made it up with an eagerness and energy that was infectious. 

So infectious in fact that Mac couldn’t help but embrace it. Daisy gasp as their thighs clapped together. Mac had started thrusting back up to meet him. She came then and there, her face twisting in such a way that it was obvious.

Her buzzed expression wasn’t lost on him He smirked a mischievous smirk and she grinned back at him as their hips slammed together. The aggression stopped only for Daisy to lean down and kiss the boxer. The spark it caused renewed their vigor. The coupling got louder and louder, taking advantage of the relative silence of the beach as the chair shook beneath their movements. 

Mac yelped, exploding again. This time the mess made her thighs slick with their fluids as he shot his seed up into her. Daisy yelped, her own orgasm claiming her at the same time as the two spasm and grinded into each other. 

...So much so that the poor chair couldn’t handle it. One particularly weighted thrust from Daisy tipped it, sending the two tumbling into the sand. They lay there, breathing heavily and clutching eachother for dear life as they soaked in the warmth. Not just from the sun, but each other. 

The afterglow delayed a giggling fit from Daisy as the two came back down to earth. “Holy shit.” Mac gasped.

“Oh my god...you…” Daisy began, before she frowned, noticing how firm Mac still was beneath her.. “You’re still hard? What the hell? How much can you possibly keep in that little body?”

“Don’t push it.” Mac claimed flatly. She giggled again, rolling off of him, instead perching herself on the towel she had left on the beach. She lay on her stomach now, head resting on her arm as she looked at him with a drowsy desire. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out I guess.” She mewled, her flirty tone returning. “I’ve still got   
hole you haven’t ruined today.” 

The firm, loud clap that she gave her own ass was the final push Mac needed to be stirred into action. He took the initiative this time, his cock still slick with their fluids. He slid in with a little bit of difficulty. Daisy hummed and strained herself under him, but settled quickly. This wasn’t her first rodeo. 

Mac drew every last inch of power out of his sore, drained body as he began to lay into her one last time. Now that he was in the driver’s seat his thrusts were less rhythmic and slowly getting more rapid and deep. He groaned. This was the tightest she’d ever been. This was a steel trap compared to earlier. 

Daisy laid back and accepted her prone bone with ease, gripping the edges of the towel for dear life as Mac split her cheeks open with vigor. He slid in and out of her tight back door, sending those weird and wonderful shockwaves that came from anal all through her body. She gasped as one of those shockwaves hit particularly hard and sent her spiraling into an orgasm. She let out an awkward grunt as she squirted onto the towel beneath her. 

Mac laughed, giving her ass another firm slap as he worked toward his own climax. He felt his breaking point coming before Daisy hurriedly hissed “Put it on my face!”

She was a fucking freak. Good to know. Mack pulled out of her as she turned underneath him. She stroked him as he hobbled up onto his knees and hovered over her face. She licked her lips, the dried spunk from earlier getting replaced with a new batch as Mac released his last load with a final gasp of pleasure. This was the biggest one of them all, painting all of Daisy’s features from her hair to her to her nose to her mouth. 

The mind melting orgasm made Mac collapse, rolling over to lay alongside her. Daisy lie content, licking the spunk off her face and humming to herself. 

 

They laid for a while before Daisy broke the silence. 

“Hope that makes up for intruding on your little beach day.” Daisy breathed, giving the man beside her another kiss. This one was less of an impassioned smooch and more of a cute peck. 

“Shit, beats being alone.” Mac muttered. He placed a hand where she kissed him. It’d be weird to be squeamish about his own spunk getting on him, and yet...

“It’s just..it seems like most guys find me kind of annoying?” Daisy kept going. The self awareness made Mac raise an eyebrow. “Couldn’t imagine why.” he replied. 

“I mean, it’s just a feeling. Like a vibe, I guess? I was hanging around with one of those sword guys. The one with the blue hair...the big one….I guess that doesn’t narrow it down, but you get the idea. Anyway…”

There she went again. Fuck it, Mac figured. She earned it.


	8. Regal Roughhousing (ZeldaxKen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda x Ken for Waddlebuff

An aggressive kiss sent a muffled squeak out of Zelda. Aggression was expected considering the subject at hand, but she was still surprised how quickly he got to work as soon as they were out of sight. 

They pulled apart, locking eyes with a newfound flare between them. “Sorry. I’ve got a hair trigger.” The man said with a smirk. It was clear at this point that Zelda had a thing for blondes, but the new face’s unkempt and wild look contrasted with Link’s carefully managed locks well enough. 

“That’s what I was counting on.” Zelda smirked up at him before continuing the kiss. Ken seemed to take it as an invitation to be even more, aggressive, pulling the princess into him as his tongue explored her deeper. Their tongues swirled around one another as Ken explored the young princess’s mouth. Her arms were dangled around him loosely, contrasting with how tightly he gripped her. A passive acceptance to an aggressive proposal.

They pulled apart and Zelda got to work undressing him immediately, running her hands over the raggedy fabric of his Gi. She untied his black-belt with ease and slipped the vest off of him, licking her lips as his rugged chest was exposed. 

Ken tried to show a similar want, but didn’t quite make it past undoing her belt. Let alone the complex pieces of armor that made up the combat dress. He couldn’t help but feel a bit emasculated despite the fact that he was literally standing over the short, small girl as she knelt before him. 

Zelda took a deep breath. It’d been a while since she’d done this with anyone. Being a member of the royal family meant men would bend over backwards for her without much fuss. She took him in with an eagerness that implied a need to impress, though. Locking her lips around his hip and swirling her tongue in a way that made him gasp and run a hand through her pure golden locks. 

Zelda was slowly getting back into the swing of things as she took more and more of the brawler inside of her. She was about half way there before she stopped and pulled back a bit, letting him loose with a pop to give her jaw a break. She grinned a mischievous grin at his dumbfounded expression, rubbing her thin hands along his cock and spreading her spit like a lubricant. She wouldn’t dare leave him long without simulation. 

Ken groaned as she took him again, the warmth and tightness of her oral treatment making him want to blow right then and there. She drew a lone finger to his balls and ran it across, the light, feathery sensation making him moan even more. 

A big, gloved hand ran through her hair, thumb resting upon her headdress. Zelda’s chest fluttered. Was this the fire she’d been looking for out of him? He started to push and pull, controlling the pace of the action with his forceful grip on her head. She’d start to become a tool for Ken’s pleasure as he pushed against the entrance to her throat. She was okay with that. Loosening her grip and making her posture more passive. She liked to be useful. 

And useful she was as Ken started to push into the young lady’s tight little throat. She took his cock until she was near his base, nose grazing his pubic hair. The slick grip around him was wringing all kinds of emotions out of him as he jerked and gyrated in her throat. 

Ken let go of Zelda and she pulled away to catch her breath, sputtering a bit but otherwise not losing her unnatural grace. She greeted him with a playful, knowing smile before taking him in again. Not as deep, but fully with the intent of getting him off. She spat her saliva all over his member, sucking and slurping on his cock with a renewed vigor that set Ken’s world on fire. 

“You’re crazy.” He breathed. He came into her mouth with a gasp. Zelda’s eyebrows raised. The volume tended to be a bit...much, for most women. Let alone...girls. 

She pulled away, her cheeks packed with his seed. It was Ken’s turn to be surprised when, after a beat, she swallowed it all with vigor. She opened her mouth as if to show she’d swallowed every last drop before grinning her contagious grin. 

She stood before him, taking glee in his labored expression before deciding to pull out yet another hat trick from what Ken was slowly finding to be a growing list. She took a step backwards, twirling. A flash of light consumed the room as a holy power enveloped Zelda. She finished her twirl, standing bare before him. Her body was thin and tight. Just the tiniest hints of muscle. Her breasts were just that right level of adorably modest with her body curving out with a pleasingly petite pair of hips. 

“Well?” She chirped. “Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?”

Ken was now as red as his Gi, taking in her thin, petite body all at once. The man known for his rushdown technique was still catching up. He hated that. He had to pick up the pace. He picked her up, Zelda letting out an affirmative yell before he kissed her full on. The two made out furiously as Ken pinned her to the bed. It was time to go to work.

No more foreplay. He lined himself up, pushed her legs up around his waist and shoved himself inside the thin little Princess. No way he was letting this little minx fuck circles around him. He was in such a competitive mood that the arousal had been replaced with a raw need to prove himself.

A sole thrust inside of her tight, wet snatch brought him down to earth. He cursed, letting out a hoarse breath befor starting his ruthless thrusts into her cunt. Zelda yelped and moaned under her touch, the room filling with the dull, wet sounds of skin slapping together as Ken lost himself in Zelda’s snatch. 

Faster and faster he thrusted, moving from clutching the girl’s thin wrists to gripping the mattress beneath. He shoved into her with such reckless abandon that she’d be sore for days after, climaxing into her her with a huff. He looked down at her to grin, eager to impress.

What he found was a playful smirk staring back at him. She wasn’t drowning in ecstasy like he hoped. He’d realized then and there that her moans had been a bit subdued too. 

“This just won’t do.” She whispered. A single finger with a purple spark came between them. She tapped the side of Ken’s hed and his whole world changed. He felt his vision tunnel, his heart quicken. “What did you d…” he began before his eyes widened. His cock twitched back to life faster than it ever had. He was suddenly very aroused, hips beginning to thrust on their own as the wiry Princess beneath him became his everything. He claimed her mouth, a pleased grunt escaping their airtight coupling. 

Ken was moving twice as fast as he was before and every thrust inside of her gave him ten times as much feedback. Every sound, touch, and sensation hit twice as hard. The vice grip her snatch had around his member. The feeling of exploring her mouth with her tongue. Her mewls had turned into full on moans and she sounded heavenly. He wanted every inch of her. 

He pulled off of her to make some desperate attempt at catching his breath, but he made sure to put a hand over her throat all the same. His touch was light, but just enough to push her buttons as she looked at him with newfound lust. This was the fire she was after. She bit her lip, letting out a high pitched whine as her release finally hit her. 

“Gods, yes. YES, oh GODS.” She moaned. Her character had finally broken as she shouted into his chest, spraying her quim all over his crotch. 

The writhing underneath him only emboldened Ken, his pace quickening. She wasn’t so smug now. He grunted, letting out an airy moan as he released inside of her, painting her walls with a far more potent shot of cum than before. She whined and cursed and clenched around him. His warmth gave her chills.

He had barely felt it, keeping his pace up without missing a beat. The pleasure of intercourse had blended with the peak of an orgasm and the airy trance of the afterglow to make one long mindblowing high of pleasure as he continued to hump at her, scooping out the excess of spunk he’d just dumped inside of her. It spilled out onto the sheets.The last thing Ken cared about in that moment was whoever had laundry duty that week. 

Her voice pitched up and she shouted again, this time in a language Ken didn’t understand. He pulled off of her, forgoing the bliss of overloading every sense to just look at her. Her makeup was running down either side her face, her mouth agape. Her eyes were staring through Ken’s soul and yet staring off into a different dimension at the same time. The only trace of her regality left to separate her from another teenage slut was her headdress.   
He gripped her neck again, tighter this time. Her eyes widened at the claim on her body and Ken almost exploded right then and there. 

“Cum in me.” A throaty rasp sputtered from her. That pushed Ken over the edge as he dropped his biggest load yet inside of the waiting cocksleeve beneath him. He groaned, cursing as the orgasms started to catch up to him. 

“Gods...that was amazing, you-” Zelda began, but she stopped, noticing that misty glint in Ken’s eyes and his still hardening member. The hex hadn’t subsided quite yet, she realized. It didn’t usually last this long.

“Wait.” She began, but before she could keep going Ken wordlessly spun her around. He was upon her again in an instant, dry humping her thin hips with a relentless vigor. He was slick with both of their fluids, sliding back into her used snatch with ease. Zelda gasped as Ken leaned in close behind her. 

“You think you can get me fired up on this magical mojo bullshit and not clean up your mess, huh?” Ken hissed, his tone a far cry from his boisterous and loud nature. Zelda didn’t have a response anyway, but an attempt to formulate one was scattered when he pulled back and gave her hair a yank.

“I’m using you until I’m done.” Ken breathed, giving her ass a firm, hard slap resuming his thrusting now that she was pinned down under him like the obedient little slut she ought to be. Zelda squeaked and whined, Ken managed to somehow fuck her out of her afterglow state and wring more pleasure out of her. 

Ken was still in tunnel vision mode as he switched from pulling her hair to pinning her down the old fashioned way: arms behind her back and leaning his weight into her. He wasn’t even sure if her moans and cries were in another language or just gibberish. He didn’t care to find out as he pushed himself toward his own, personal finish. The room filled both with the sound of slick, wet slapping and the bed straining under their weight. He gave the ear jutting from her hair a precise, restrained bite that made her sing.

He reached a large hand around her thin throat again he swore she gasped in pleasure as soon as he grazed her. She loved this. She liked to be the user but she loved  
to be used. Another firm pull on her hair sent electricity through her as she came again, squirting onto the sheets and pushing against his weight even though it was futile. 

He could feel his climax coming. He released her neck, opting instead to shove her down into the bedding. His groans grew louder and less composed. Zelda shouted in what had to be Hylian affirmations as she closed around him even harder. Even after all this time she was still so 

 

He couldn’t hold back anymore, Ken practically shouted as he released his final, biggest load into the princess. He flooded her with his hot creamy discharge, much of it spilling out onto her thighs and the sheets. He lay there, making sure every last shot marked this little minx as his before pulling out with a grunt. They lay there, covered in each other’s spit, sweat and fluids as the rest of the world started to exist again. The bedding underneath them was soft and the air cooled them off. The smell of sex dominated the room. Anyone who wandered in here would know what took place for months after, it seemed.

He rolled on his side as the ringing in his ears stopped and his exhaustion hit him all at once. He finally softened, feeling a strange level of sourness as he grunted and gulped in air. His mind began to return to him. Pangs of regret went through him as he realized he’d been a bit forceful. He turned to her, meaning to apologize only to find that she was already staring back at him. 

She looked absolutely satisfied, her eyelids heavy and mouth hanging open. Her body slowly rose and fell as his discharge eased its way out of her. And yet she still seemed as if all she could think about was more. 

“Jesus.” Ken breathed. “I, uh…sorry about the.” He was at a loss for words.

She drew closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” She breathed. “It was my idea, after all. I should have warned you about the hex, if anything.”

“Eh...it was pretty hot.” Ken dismissed the apology. “Would have been nice to know about the...side effects.” Ken muttered, his voice strained as he tried to adjust himself. “I can’t feel my body.”

“I can fix that..” Zelda quickly clarified, swirling patterns in his chest with her finger. “I can even get you back to 100%...you know, if you want to go another round?” 

“You’re crazy." Ken moaned. 

“You didn’t say no.” She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, house rules. 
> 
> -Toss out your ideas for short smut fic involving any playable characters from Super Smash Bros. Post a pairing along with a short scenario. EX: Peach wants to catch up with her old fling Link, but doesn't quite realize this is a new guy. He's still a cutie though, so that wont stop her.  
> -M/F and F/F preferred. I may occasionally take on a Yaoi request so you can throw that out there if you like, but just know they're way less likely to be done. It's okay to request group stuff but again I'm less likely to do it since that's more work.  
> -Peach is bae so involving her somehow will probably get you some bonus points.  
> -I won't do anything involving scat or blood and will delete comments asking for those.  
> -Don't send the same prompt twice. If you've posted it, I've seen it.


End file.
